I’m nothing without you
by Aujouri
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn, Alternatives Ende: Bella hat die Schwangerschaft mit Renesmee nicht überlebt. Ein Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter um die Beziehung zwischen beiden näher dazustellen.


I'm nothing without you

Oneshot

_Disclaimer: Twilight und alles dazugehörende ist eigenmäßiger Besitz von Stephenie Meyer. __God bless this woman!_

_Anmerkung: Achtung SPOILER!_

_Dieser Oneshot entstand, weil mir die Vater Tochter Beziehung in Breaking Dawn einfach zu kurz gekommen war. Manche meinten zwar das, das Kind zu oft auftauchen würde, ich bin allerdings nicht dieser Meinung. Ich meine, es ist ihr Kind, da sollte es auch vorkommen._

_In diesem Oneshot ist Bella bei der Geburt gestorben. Einige werden es vielleicht etwas drastisch finden, aber immerhin war der Prozentsatz höher das Bella sterben würde, als zu überleben. _

_Für mich war es interessant die Vater Tochter Beziehung zu beleuchten. Ich hoffe ich habe Edwards Gefühle einigermaßen beschreiben können._

_Die kursiv gedruckten Zeilen sollen, als eine Art Brief gesehen werden den Edward gedanklich verfasst._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Paramore_

_So tell me, tell me that I'm not all alone_

_And everything's alright _

_****_

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
_

Edwards POV

Ich lag draußen, auf der Terrasse. Auf einer Bank, die Esme in ihrer Gestaltungswut gekauft hatte, um sie unter der Überdachung zu platzieren.

Ich hatte mir ein Buch mitgenommen, ich konnte mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wie lange ich schon versuchte es zu lesen und doch immer wieder abgelenkt wurde.

Unser Kind rannte vergnügt und für Menschenaugen kaum erkennbar, durch unseren akribisch angelegten Garten. Gedankenverloren hatte ich durch ein paar Seiten geblättert, immer wieder angefangen zu lesen und immer wieder mitten im Satz gestockt, wenn ich ihr wundervolles lachen hörte, das mich so sehr an dich erinnerte. Immer wieder musste ich aufschauen und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen, wenn sie in meinem Blickfeld war. Sie hat so viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Meine Bella. Wie ich sie vermisste.

_Liebste Bella,_

_heute sind es nun fast eineinhalb Jahre her seitdem du aus meinem-aus unserem-Leben gerissen wurdest. Doch bis heute ist kein Tag vergangen an wir dich nicht vermissten. Wir alle. Wenn ich unsere Tochter ansehe, in die Tiefen, ihrer warmen braunen Augen blicke, bist du in jedem meiner Gedanken. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr es mich schmerzt sie ohne Mutter aufwachsen zu sehen. Wie sehr ich hoffe ihr all das zu geben was sie braucht. _

Das geöffnete Buch hatte ich auf meinen Bauch geschoben, damit ihr lockenumrahmtes Gesicht Platz auf meiner Brust finden konnte. Sie hatte sich an mich gekuschelt, als sie zu mir gekommen war und eine ihrer Hände klammerte sich in mein Hemd, als versuchte sie sich noch näher an mich zu ziehen, die andere lag an meiner Halsbeuge. Ich sah ihre stetig wechselnden Gedanken, verfolgte sie und stieß immer wieder auf die Bilder ihrer geliebten Mutter und meiner Frau.

Wir beide genossen diese Stunden, in denen wir kaum sprachen, sondern nur die gemeinsame Nähe des anderen suchten. Der Rest unserer Familie kannte diese Prozedur mittlerweile und ließ uns in diesen stillen Momenten allein. Dennoch vernahm ich Esme's leises, glückliches Seufzen, als sie an uns beiden vorbei, ins Haus verschwand.

_Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich eine Weile brauchte um dieses Geschenk Gottes anzunehmen? Das ich Zeit brauchte um sie ohne Hemmungen und frei von allen Zweifeln in die Arme zu schließen und ihr die Liebe zu geben, die sie verdiente? _

_Ich fühle mich immer noch schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mich von ihr abgegrenzt hatte, weil sie mich so sehr an dich erinnerte._

_Ich will ein guter Vater sein. Sogar versuchen ihr einen Teil der Mutter zu ersetzen. Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Part lieber an ihre Tanten und ihre Großmutter übergeben, aber allein der Gedanke daran dich auf solche Art aus ihrem Leben zu streichen, tut mir weh._

_Es ist so schwierig._

„Dad?", murmelte sie und schmiegte ihr Gesicht näher an meines. „Ja, mein Schatz." Ich legte meinen Arm enger um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die weichen Haare. Sie war so sehr Bella. So warm und ihr Herzschlag so kräftig.

„Daddy, glaubst du Mum wäre jetzt gerne hier bei uns?", fragte sie und hob ihren Kopf um in meine Augen zu blicken.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh mir. „Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls hätte ich sie gerne hier. Sie wäre bestimmt glücklich, wenn sie dich in den Arm nehmen könnte."

Ich hörte sie tief einatmen, als sie ihren wieder Kopf senkte. „Vermisst du sie sehr?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach.

„Ja sehr. Ich liebe deine Mum noch genauso sehr wie damals, Renesmee. Weißt du, sie hatte dich schon furchtbar lieb, bevor du geboren wurdest. Sie wäre jetzt bestimmt glücklich dich zu sehen", murmelte ich und legte meine Lippen an ihre Stirn.

„Es ist meine Schuld, Dad. Ich meine, dass sie nicht hier sein kann", sagte sie bitter. Mit einem Arm zog ich sie noch näher an mich.

„An so etwas solltest du gar nicht erst denken."

_Es ist schwer sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Schuld daran hatte. Der einzige der sich beschuldigen darf, bin ich. Ich hätte viel mehr auf dich aufpassen sollen, viel mehr auf dich Acht geben. Ich war schon immer schwach wenn es um dich ging, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite warst. Ich wäre ein nichts ohne unser Kind. Ohne die lebendige Erinnerung an dich. _

_In jeder ihrer Gesten erkenne ich dich wieder. Wie sie spricht, sich bewegt oder sich gar auf die Lippe beißt. Ich hatte ihr Bilder von dir gezeigt. Sie war schon immer begierig wenn es um dich ging.  
An manchen Tagen haben wir stundenlang zusammen gesessen an denen ich ihr von dir erzählt habe. Auch der Rest unserer Familie hatte sich dazugesellt um ihr von dir zu erzählen. Renesmee hatte schnell gemerkt wie wichtig du uns allen warst und auch immer sein wirst. Bella, du wirst auf ewig ein Teil von uns sein._

„Ich würde so gern mal mit ihr sprechen und ihre Stimme hören…", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme gedämpft, durch den Stoff meines Oberteils.

„Sie würde bestimmt auch gerne mit dir sprechen. Du bist so ein einzigartiges Kind. Deine Mum wäre bestimmt genauso stolz auf dich, wie ich es bin."

Ich spürte ihre Wärme durch den Stoff meines Oberteils, wobei die Wärme ihres Gesichts eindeutig zunahm. „Dad…!", murmelte sie verschämt und entlockte mir so ein Lachen.

„Du wirst ihr jeden Tag ähnlicher, weißt du?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ich strich eine ihrer bronzenen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Wirklich, Dad?" Ihre Augen waren vor Erstaunen ganz groß. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Du bist genauso schön und klug wie sie und noch viel mehr", bestätigte ich.

_Sie ist so ein wichtiger Teil für uns geworden. Nur einen Augenaufschlag hatte es genügt, dass wir ihr allesamt verfallen waren. Es war als würde sie von Magie umgeben sein. Eine Unsichtbare Anziehungskraft fesselte uns an sie. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur die Liebe zu ihr die durch einen Augenaufschlag ausgelöst wurde.  
Sie ist ein genauso besonderes Wesen wie du. Einzigartig und mit nichts vergleichbar. _

_Ich liebe sie so sehr…ich kann nicht mal sagen wie sehr. _

_Es ist ein Wunder und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so etwas je gewährt werden würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas möglich wäre? Wer hätte gedacht das wir beide irgendwann Eltern eines wunderschönen Mädchens sein zu dürfen? _

_Wir hatten so ein Glück und nun…gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr dieses Glück zu teilen. _

_Ich bin so hin und her gerissen. Zum einen freue ich mich so, dass sie da ist und ich sie in den Arm nehmen darf und zum anderen fehlst du mir so sehr, so unendlich. _

_Ich kann kaum rechtfertigen was ich fühle. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, aber ohne sie auch nicht._

„Es wird kalt", murmelte ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch Renesmee drückte mich wieder zurück. „Nicht Dad, du weißt ganz genau das mir nicht so schnell kalt wird!"

Ich seufzte und blickte in den dunklen Himmel. „Es ist spät, du solltest schlafen."

„Dad! Ich bin noch gar nicht müde. Es ist ja noch nicht mal acht", sagte sie und blickte mich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Dennoch", entgegnete ich und hob sie ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten. Ich ließ das Buch liegen, irgendwann würde sich schon der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür finden.

Sie strampelte. „Daddy, lass mich runter. Ich kann alleine laufen."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich immer wieder einholen würde. Außerdem wüsste ich genau wo du wärst", sagte ich unbeeindruckt und tippt mir gegen die Stirn.

„Du bist schrecklich Dad!"

Ich grinste. „Ich weiß, das sagst du andauernd."

Lachen setzte ich sie im Wohnzimmer ab, indem Esme lesend auf einem der Sofas saß. „Grandma, Dad ist gemein zu mir", maulte sie mit einem Blick zur mir und schmiegte sich in Esme's Arme.

„Es ist hart Vater zu sein, Schatz", seufzte ich zutiefst betrübt und ließ mich erschöpft auf das Sofa gegenüber fallen.

„Er tut das nur, weil er dich liebt. Nimm ihm das nicht übel", hauchte Esme und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

Schmollend verschränkte Renesmee die Arme vor der Brust. „Trotzdem ist er gemein."

_Wenn sie schmollt ist sie dir so ähnlich. Du drücktest immer so süß die vollen Lippen aufeinander, deine Augenbauen zogen sich zusammen und selbst deine Stirn kräuselte sich ein bisschen. Ich glaube du wusstest genau, dass ich mich dem nicht ewig widersetzen konnte. _

_Ihr beide habt das Talent immer das zu kriegen, was ihr haben wolltet. Auch wenn dir meine Geschenke nie zusagten, weil sie immer zu teuer wären.  
Du handeltest so anders als die anderen. So viele Frauen hätten sich über so etwas gefreut und dir reichte es schon wenn ich dich in den Arm nahm. Zum Glück war ich dem nie abgeneigt. _

Esme streichelte ihr über die Locken die, die gleiche Farbe hatten wir meine Haare. Renesmee hatte sich an ihre Seite gelehnt und ihr Gesicht war an Esme's Schulter geschmiegt. Ich hörte wie sich ihre Atmung verlangsamte. Esme schien es genauso zu gehen.

„Du bist müde, Liebes. Dein Dad sollte sich ins Bett bringen. Edward…?", fragte sie an mich gewandt. Ich erhob mich und schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Ich will aber nicht! Bitte", schmollte sie und versuchte das leise Gähnen zu unterdrücken das ihr entwischt war.

„Na los komm", sagte ich leise und hob sie auf meine Arme. Ich wusste, dass sie das nicht allzu gerne hatte.

Es war nicht verwunderlich. Sie steckte in einem Körper der einer zehn-jährigen gleichkam aber besaß bereits das Wissen einer jungen Frau. Sie war so wissbegierig hatte schon Bücher aus Carlisle Sammlung verschlungen. Die Bücher, die auf ihr körperliches Alter ausgeschrieben waren, die Esme ihr manchmal mitbrachte interessierten sie kaum. Intellektuell war sie auf einem ganz anderen Level als gleichaltrige. Ein normales Kind von eineinhalb Jahren hätte gerade laufen gelernt und würde langsam anfangen zu sprechen.

Bei uns hatte es nie die Situation gegeben ihr das sprechen beizubringen, weil ihr Gehirn viel schneller arbeitete und das gesehene einfach umsetzt. Sie sieht Dinge und macht sie einfach nach.

Wir wollten sie trotzdem so menschlich wie möglich erziehen. Aber schon bei der Menschennahrung stellte sie sich meistens quer. Sie aß sie, aber bestimmt nicht mit gefallen. Beim Jagen hatte ich so viel Angst um sie. Renesmee könnte sich verletzen, allein der Gedanke an irgendeine Wunde machte mich verrückt.

_Ich liebe ihr menschliches Ich, es erinnert mich so sehr an dich. Wenn ich abends oft an ihrem Bett sitze und ihren Träumen lausche, denke ich immer nur an dich. Bestimmt weißt du noch wie sehr ich mich danach verzehrt habe, deine Gedanken zu kennen und zu sehen was du träumst. Nur deine gemurmelten Worte ließen mich vermuten, was du sahst. _

_Diese Friedlichkeit, die herrschte wenn sie schlief, war etwas Besonderes für mich. Einfach nur den ruhigen Atemzügen zu lauschen. _

_An manchen Abenden lege ich mich noch zu ihr und erzähle ihr von all den Dingen die du und ich erlebt hatten. Aber keine Angst Bella, es gibt viele Sachen die ich ihr einfach nicht erzählen kann. Die Volturi sind immer noch ein Tabu für mich.  
Sie liebt die Geschichte wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Auch wenn ich unsere erstes aufeinander treffen doch etwas verschönert habe. Ich glaube schon, dass sie es verkraften würde, doch ihre Kindheit soll nicht mit Schatten der Vergangenheit verdunkelt werden. Sie soll möglichst genauso wie andere Kinder aufwachsen._

Ich schlug die Decke ihres Bettes zurück und ließ sie hinunter schlüpfen. Als sie zugedeckt war setzte ich mich auf den Bettrand neben ihr und strich ihr einmal über die Wange.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte ich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn ehe ich mich aus dem Zimmer schlich. Leise schloss ich die Tür und lief schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter um mich wieder auf die Terrasse zu begeben.

Mittlerweile hatte der Wind ein wenig aufgefrischt und mein zurückgelassenes Buch lag nun aufgeschlagen auf der Bank. Da mir die Kälte nichts ausmachte ließ ich mich auf die Bank fallen und griff nachdem Buch, dessen Buchstaben für mich selbst im Dunkeln leicht zu entziffern waren.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Magie angetrieben blätterte ich durch das Buch. Meine Bewegungen wurden zum Ende des Buches hin langsamer und erstarben dann schließlich vollkommen. Schon so oft hatte ich in diesem Buch geblättert doch nie hatte ich die Inschrift bemerkt die sich auf den letzten Seiten befand.

Bella hatte mir das Buch kurz nach unserer Hochzeit geschenkt und es trug noch immer ihren unverkennbaren Geruch. Doch jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl das er nicht nur daran haftete, sondern auch die Umgebung damit getränkt war.

Meine Finger fuhren zittrig darüber und ich erkannte eindeutig ihre kraklige Schrift. So etwas wie ein schniefen entwich mir als ich ihre Worte genauer betrachtete.

_Edward,_

_mein ganzes Leben ist wie ein Traum, seitdem ich dich kenne. Du weißt, dass ich nicht hundertprozentig mit der Hochzeit einverstanden war. Jetzt allerdings fühle ich mich so sonderbar erleichtert dich für immer an meiner Seite zu wissen. _

_Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und niemand wird das ändern können. _

_Ich liebe dich-werde dich ewig lieben. _

_Bella_

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte ich das nicht entdecken können? Wie hatte ich das immer übersehen können?

Plötzlich strich eine Hand über meinen Rücken und ich zuckte zusammen.

„So unvorsichtig heute? Das ist wirklich selten", murmelte Alice und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Hast du gewusst, dass sowas in dem Buch steht?", fragte ich sie und lehnte mich zurück.

„Nein. Aber du weißt ganz genau, dass es nicht wichtig ist wie es darein gekommen sondernd das es ist. Bella war schon immer für Überraschungen gut." Sie lachte kurz. „Edward, sei einfach glücklich und mach es dir nicht immer schwieriger. Du weißt, dass sie unglücklich wäre, wenn sie dich zerbrochen sehen würde."

Ich stimmte ihr zu. „Du hast ja recht."

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich weiß!"

_Ich bin glücklich meine Familie zu haben. Sie muntert mich immer auf. Es ist klar, dass ich dich nie vergessen werde, dass du immer ein Teil von mir sein wirst. Bella, ich liebe dich- werde dich ewig lieben._

_Dein Edward_


End file.
